


Not How It's Supposed To Be

by Thealien



Series: The ABO Homestuck Series No One Asked For [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where Bro isn't abusive, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, but is still a douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealien/pseuds/Thealien
Summary: Everyone knows how the story goes. Alphas and Omegas are, in every way possible, made for one another. He's seen the movies, read the books, watched the porns. Got it.Betas only date other betas, except for Dirk, who just don't date at all, and that's fine, thanks. He's got his hands full with Dave and Bro anyways. He doesn't have time for any of this "romance" nonsense.Except John, of course. He has plenty of time for the only omega of the pack, to make sure he's safe and comfortable. But that's just because it's his job. Everyone knows betas are totally safe, practically impervious to pheromones.Content Warning: none apply
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Series: The ABO Homestuck Series No One Asked For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036905
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

By and large, being a beta was ideal. No hormonal mess ruining his focus, significantly reduced odds of pregnancy, and did he mention no hormonal mess? 

At first, he’d definitely been more than a little disappointed to not be following in Bro’s footsteps, but then he thought about it for a couple of minutes and realized that it was really a goddamn blessing, especially after Dave presented. Fuck, the appartment would be hell if they _all_ were alphas. Their pack was tight, but that didn’t mean that those two idiots didn’t keep Dirk on his fucking toes. Usually just cases of jokes that went too far, but with how hot-headed Dave could get, Dirk needs every bit of beta instinct to get them to back down. 

There are times when it’s a definite bummer though. Mostly in his love life. Alpha/omega pairings are portrayed as the height of romance, which is hella depressing when a solid third of the population present as beta. He and Roxy regularly bitch about the fact that apparently making media about the “nothing” presentation isn’t exciting. Any time there’s a beta in a movie, they’re either there as a Supportive Best Friend or the about-to-be-dumped practice partner standing in for a Real Mate. 

Which he hoped wasn’t going to be a Real Life Thing That Happens In Real Life, except it turns out it totally is, given the surprised and rather blunt rejection he got when he called in years of flirting with Jake. Biological imperative. Jake is an alpha and Dirk is definitely no omega, which means that all that buildup was just _playing_. So Dirk doesn’t date much. Sure, other betas were an option, he knew quite a few, but fuck if growing up being told that one day he’d find his perfect, sweet omega and everything would be sunshine and roses didn’t get to him. But, whatever, he’s got better shit to do than trying to get his dick wet.

When he feels like it, he has endless options for alpha/omega erotica, and then after he gets to have his perfectly clear head. No ruts, no heats, no territorial stand-offs. Really, it’s good. It’s cool. He’s got his pack, his robots, and he’s fine. 

He’s just a little concerned that John’s nesting in his bed. 

Bro moved them out of Houston once he could afford to, bringing them all the way out to New York City right before Dirk’s senior year of highschool. Shortly after, the Egberts left their tiny Washington town as well. And wouldn’t you know it, they wound up in a place just a short car ride away from the Lalonde mansion. Definitely not a coincidence. But Dave’s week-long smile (and Dirk’s only slightly better hidden happiness) when the online-pack all at once was just a few hours of buses away kept Bro’s mockery to a minimum. 

It was enough of a distance that visiting took planning, but close enough that Dave (and often Dirk) were gone almost every weekend and through most of the school breaks. It took a bit to get used to the pack-mingling, especially for Dadbert and Bro, but Mom Lalonde’s smooth beta croons kept everything going glossy and it’s pretty fucking cool, actually, having this weirdass spread-out pack. Like a kickass family with multiple houses. Dirk actually got into the traveling sleepover things, where they’d go out to the Lalondes and then bounce down to the Egberts and then some people would come back to the apartment with them. It was and is pretty rare for them to all be in their own houses at the same time, actually. 

The Egbert house is always full of rowdy, chaotic fun while the Lalondes is more refined activities and cutting debates. Dirk likes to think that the apartment represents a nice middle ground of chill. It was, it _is_ , fucking amazing. 10/10, best nefarious plan, even if Dirk hates it when Bro goes all secret guardian nonsense.

Admittedly, he could use a little secret guardian know how, while he’s surreptitiously googling what to do when an omega starts demonstrating preheat and you’re a beta and you’re pretty sure he’s into your brother and no matter what his dad will 100% murder you if you even think about it. John doesn’t seem to be fully aware of what he’s doing; he’s just arranging and rearranging Dirk’s pillows with the ones he nicked off the couch. And wearing one of Dirk’s sweaters. And regularly rubbing the part of the sleeve that would cover Dirk’s wrists on his face, effectively scent-marking himself with Dirk and the sweater with himself. That’s gonna take more than a few washes to get out. By which Dirk means that it’s not going to come out, unless he goes and buys special “oops I marked this” pheromone-destroying laundry detergent. 

After he gets a good, long smell. For scientific curiosity, just wondering what their mingled scents would be like. Sweet omega and bitter beta isn’t the weirdest combination. Not _unheard_ of. Hell, it’s a modern day and age; he’s seen a few alpha/alpha pairs out and about and surely that’s stranger. Omega/beta could be fine. The whole “can’t come without a knot” is just bullshit from traditionalist assholes. Heat might make an omega _want_ one, but there’s nothing preventing them from getting satisfaction in other ways. 

Not that. Not that he’s thought about it before. Or is thinking about it now. Of course he isn’t. That would be inappropriate. John’s his friend. And pack mate. Jake and Jane’s little brother and Dave’s best friend, which would make it that extra little degree of worse if he were thinking about it, which he is not. John’s probably just here because Dirk’s a beta, so it’s the safest place in the apartment. Nesting in Dave’s room—or fuck, Bro’s—would have hella implications and the living room is way too open. Dirk’s room, meanwhile, has three layers of blackout curtains and he never turns more than his desk light on, so everything is lit in a cozy, intimate twilight and the bed is already piled high with pillows. Perfect for building a fort. 

A fuck-fort, in this case. Because nesting means preheat and preheat leads to real heat and heat means sex and goddamn it, why is John nesting in his bed? 

He’d come in because Dave had work and he got lonely. Well, he said he was bored, but omegas got a particular sour note when they were left alone too long. Dirk hadn’t thought much of it; John often came and hung out with him when he was over, especially if Dave had to go out for something. Even making himself comfortable in Dirk’s bed wasn’t new. It wasn’t until John started bringing in his blankets and pillows from the couch that Dirk started to pay attention. 

He watches John through the computer monitor’s reflection. Dr. Google said that the nesting instincts of preheat kick in anywhere from two days to twelve hours before heat proper starts. Meaning he should probably call Dadbert to come pick up his son ASAP, because you don’t move heating omegas. Not if you like having flesh on your body. 

But he doesn’t. John leaves the room and Dirk spins in his desk chair to survey the scene. Yep. That is every single removable pillow from the couch, all the blankets, and also what looks to be several of Dirk’s dirty shirts draped carefully around. It’s a pretty cozy looking pile, actually, and the definitely-heavily-scented shirts do add a certain No Alphas Allowed vibe. 

Kind of implies that Dirk might be, though. Interesting. He’d heard the only ones nesting omegas let near them were mates, especially once heat started properly. Even pack would be rejected. 

Which makes sense. Pack is primarily made up of family members and nests were decidedly non-platonic. Dirk shouldn’t even be considering whether or not he gets a pass by virtue of his secondary sex. He might’ve bunked down with John a time or two hundred, watching movies or whatever, but that was when his bed was a bed. Very different to now. 

Footsteps warn of John’s return and he turns back around, intent on continuing his charade of being unaware. But, again, he’s watching. John pauses at the door jamb to swipe his wrist against it and yep, any residual doubt about what’s happening is gone now. Only reason to mark somewhere, especially somewhere that isn’t your own damn room, would be to tell others to fuck off. 

Except John didn’t actually roll down the sleeve or anything, so he probably didn’t succeed in his presumably unconscious goal. Which is… for the best. No need to have Bro making fun of him for this. He’s kind of a douche sometimes, especially about omegas. John’s the only one in the pack, so he bears the brunt of Bro’s teasing. Dirk and Dave are always careful to keep an eye that Bro’s not going too far. Dude has no social literacy. 

John sets his backpack on the floor and starts digging through it. Dirk turns to face his back. He should. Probably say something. 

Probably should’ve _before_ the nest was finished but fuck, this really is the best place and it’s not like John was going to be able to resist the compulsion. Better that he was able to do as he needed to without feeling awkward about it. Plenty of time for that while they wait for Dadbert to come pick him up. Nothing makes an omega quite as calm as being curled up in their nest, or so the story goes. Dirk does have to attest that he too enjoys it. Hence the pillow mess he normally sleeps in. 

“You doing okay?”

John jumps, spinning around and clutching a shirt to his chest, and Dirk raises his hands, shushing automatically. 

“Oh, um, right.” John’s eyes are wide and he blinks rapidly. “Yeah, I’m, it’s,” a hard swallow. “I think…”

“You’re in preheat.” Dirk finishes and John flushes. 

But he nods, too, eyes downcast. His shoulders turn in and his arms drop and there’s a picture of embarrassed misery if Dirk ever saw one. He gets out of his chair to approach, slowly, and John lets him. Doing his best not to touch, he leans in and takes a deep breath. Just checking. Contrary to alpha bullshit, betas’ noses were just as finely tuned as the other presentations. 

Under the current upset, there’s a distinct sweetness, a teasing and almost fruity scent. Hello unmistakable sign of heating omega number… four? Are we on four yet? Dirk might never have gotten it this directly before, but there’s nothing else that smells like it. 

John shivers before tilting his head back, looking up at Dirk with a shyness he never had before. There’s a question obviously there. Good odds it’s not going to make it out though, with the way John’s chewing on his lip.

“Do you want me to call your dad? To pick you up?” 

John shakes his head. 

“Not yet.”

John swallows again and Dirk nods. He’ll trust that John knows his own body. Particularly since everything he knows about omega’s heats, he learned in the last ten minutes. Or from porn. 

“What do you need?”

Sociologically speaking, a beta’s job is to take care of the pack. Balance out the alpha’s rough edges and the omega’s shifting emotional states. This is just him fulfilling his biologically-determined role.

Which is why he’s not resisting when John takes his hand, lifts it to his neck, and aggressively scent-marks himself. Followed by pulling Dirk along towards the bed-turned-nest. He stands over it while John burrows in, pushing himself to the far wall and leaving plenty of space. 

“You sure you want me in there?”

John nods, bundling up with Dirk’s favorite blanket. Once Dirk is in range, he gets wrapped up too. 

Cool. Guess beta privilege is getting to be a living incense stick. 

But John goes shy again, even tucked into his nest, and Dirk rolls onto his side to look him over. Bright eyes, still lucid, but strangely reticent to talk. 

“You’re going to have to help me out here, man. Sex-ed was was a long time ago.” 

John squirms a bit before turning away, to look at the ceiling. 

“I uhm,” John takes a deep breath. “Can you… hold me?”

The request is barely audible, but probably should’ve been obvious. Dirk sits up a bit to scoot the blankets out of the way and John worms closer the moment he can. Dirk rearranges the blankets around them, mostly on John. Dirk is not even a little bit cold right now. 

Once that’s settled, Dirk lies back and barely gets his arms open before he’s got John pouring into him like liquid warmth. Which, Jesus. He’s running hotter than a Texas summer, with sweetness so thick that Dirk can taste it. 

Damn. Even as a beta, it’s fucking intense. No wonder alphas go insane when heating omegas are nearby. And this is just the preheat. 

John tucks under Dirk’s chin, arms snug on his middle, and Dirk wraps around him a little looser. There’s not a drop of tension in John’s body anymore; he’s just melted on Dirk and that’s that. Slowly, hyper-aware of John’s non-movements, Dirk lifts his hand to stroke his back. John nuzzles a little closer, making a soft sound. So he continues with the light touch, getting John that tiny bit more boneless. 

“This okay?” He asks, as quietly as he can manage, and John exhales. 

“Better.” 

Dirk snorts, which has the new side-effect of getting a noseful of happy omega. Probably the best smell in the world, honestly, and he doesn’t even care that biology is fucking with him. The beta in his skull goes all fuzzy-warm whenever he gets a whiff of John’s happiness and right now he’s got the source stuck to him like glue. 

This isn’t that weird. Not too different from Dirk dragging John through Sailor Moon (subbed, not dubbed, thank you very much) or John inflicting some godawful McConaughey flick on him. Just missing the laptop resting on Dirk’s abdomen (and not John’s, because that asshole is fidgety as fuck). He… doesn’t mind the lack of a distraction as much as he would’ve thought. This cuddling, not because watching a movie in bed requires it or anything else. John just wants Dirk to hold him, so he is, and it’s… good, the way John’s body melds over his, the soft flesh under his hand, the long expanse of back to stroke along. Even the slight tickle of curly hair brushing against his nose. 

Time ceases being a thing that he cares about. John’s only movement is to periodically double check that he’s wrapped as around Dirk as is physically possible or, on occasion, take Dirk’s wrist to re-mark his face or his (Dirk’s) sweater. Dirk has no idea what that’s about, given that both of their scents are so heavy that he’s pretty sure he’ll be catching whiffs of John next month, but sure. He’ll mark John’s cheek fifty more times, if it makes him happy. Or, well, he’ll let John use his wrist to mark him. It’d be a bit of an aggressive move for Dirk to initiate that. 

But John’s choosing it, so it’s fine. He’ll just… ask later. Or google it. Whatever. What matters is that the nests Dirk has made do not even come close to as comfortable as a real one and once John’s past his heat, Dirk is definitely going to ask for some pointers on pillow set-ups. Though he’ll go ahead and skip the dirty laundry.

The door opens and John’s growling before Dirk even gets his eyes on the intruder. They sit up, Dirk making sure he’s got a good grip on John. Bro stands there, looking far too amused. 

“Well, what do we have here?” 

John outright snarls. Dirk pulls him back, shushing him. Bro’s shades look particularly douchey in the low lighting, but that might just be the massive amounts of douche wearing them.

“It’s just Bro, he’s not going to come in.” There’s an edge of warning in his words and Bro laughs. 

“‘Course not, twerp. I know better than to cross an omega’s heat-mark.” 

He’s still leaning in the doorway and John’s tenser than a strung bow. Shit, Dirk didn’t think that John’s scent would’ve been able to get through the sweater. Dirk strokes down his back, urging him to settle. It doesn’t do much. 

“Do you mind?” He asks, sparing a glance towards his idiotically antagonistic older brother. 

“Nah, I was just trying to figure out where the horny twink smell was coming from.” He pushes off and starts to turn away before pausing to lower his glasses, a not particularly kind smile turning his lips. “You know where I am if you want a real alpha!”

John fucking lunges and Dirk barely grabs his middle in time. Not that he could’ve gone all that far, but still. Bro leaves, laughing. Thankfully, he also shuts the damn door behind him. 

Dirk would’ve thought that having privacy restored would be enough to settle John, but he’s still growling, deep in the back of his throat. But he can’t really blame him with Bro specifically trying to piss him off. Jesus, he could be one hell of an ass when he felt like it. It takes several minutes to get John to lie down and even then he’s still not near as loose as he was just a little bit ago.

Which is a damn strong reaction to Bro. Normally John snipes back or laughs, though Dirk supposed he’s never actually seen John in heat before. Or any omega, really. But he has heard all the urban legends of omegas who tore people to shreds for violating the sanctity of their nest. Maybe those weren’t as hyperbolic as he’d assumed. 

John refuses to cuddle in like before, choosing instead to keep up his glaring at the door. Dirk reaches over to brush his bangs out of his eyes and John catches his hand. He’s redirected to John’s cheek, instead, dry lips brushing against the scent glands on his wrist. Dirk stays very still as John systematically marks literally every single part of his face. His mouth gets about four treatments. 

Dirk was not aware of how goddamn sensitive his scent glands could be to what is decidedly not a sexual touch. Every drag of lips against his wrist has him biting the inside of his cheek so he doesn’t say some jackass thing. He focuses on the returning happy-scent, the way that John is easing again, and not on anything that could be happening in response to what John is doing. 

“You might smell more like me than I do, at this point.” Dirk says, carefully, when John starts to settle. 

His eyes are lidded and he’s turned towards Dirk, instead of the door, so hopefully that’s him getting back into the nesting mood. The preheat one. Please not the full-heat. That is a journey for someone who is not him, no thanks, he does not want Dadbert beating him to death with his own dick. 

(This is not a threat that the man has expressed verbally, but it feels implied every time Dadbert sees someone touching John who isn’t a relative.)

John tilts up and smiles lazily at Dirk. Yeah, he’s back in the right headspace. Good job Dirk, doing your biological duty by once again, being a human incense stick. John rolls over to smush his face into Dirk’s chest, breathing deeply. 

“Still smell like you.” He reports back, mumbling into Dirk’s shirt. “S’good smell. Safe.” 

There’s the nuzzling, right on time. Dirk lets the bit of a smile find his face, it’s hard to repress when John’s basically gassing him with happy-hormones. And maybe hearing that John feels safe with him—likes his scent, even—is a bit of a rush. Perfectly within his beta-rights to enjoy that. 

Dirk lets John drift for a while, to make sure he’s completely over the aggression-startle-whatever of Bro, before he interrupts. 

“How long do your preheats last?” 

“Dayish.”

“Who do you want to pick you up?”

Given John’s reaction to Bro, Dirk is now wondering if nesting omegas are against any alpha that isn’t their mate. Which means that maybe Dadbert shouldn’t be the one to come. 

“Pro’lly Jade.” John yawns. “Roxy.”

The other betas of the pack. Looks like John’s avoiding alphas. That’ll be interesting in a few hours, when Dave returns with dinner and will probably want to know what the hell Dirk is doing in John’s nest. 

But at least Dave is smart enough to just _text him_ instead of loitering on a declared territory. Actually, Dirk should probably let him know what’s going on. John might not be willing to leave his nest to eat, so Dave’ll need to pick up something that won’t be absolutely horrendous for Dirk to clean up later. 

“I’m going to text them now. And Dave.”

John nods, or is scratching his cheek on Dirk’s shirt, but whatever, he’s taking it as consent. There are some grumbles as he has to do the stupid wiggle dance to get his phone out of his pocket, but John just tucks back in once he’s still again. 

timeausTestified began pestering turntechGodhead:

TT: Yo, heads up. 

TT: John’s in preheat. Built a nest and everything. 

TT: He’s settled now, no thanks to Bro, but don’t get anything messy for dinner. 

TG: awh shit thats hella early for him

TG: hes not due for like two more weeks

TG: hows he doing

TG: shit whered he hole up dont tell me its in bros room 

TT: Fuck no, he’s not stupid. 

TT: My room. Only option, unless he wanted to try and bed down in the bathtub. 

TG: you know what fair enough that was a dumb fear

TG: hes okay though right

TT: Yeah, I’ve got him now. 

TT: I think he’s falling asleep actually. 

TG: oh good

TG: except damn i cant remember if it’s chicken or beef he wont eat while in heat

TG: do you know

TT: No idea. I have to text Jade though, for a pickup. I’ll ask her. 

TG: shit yeah hes gotta get outta here

TG: ugh poor dude he was super looking forward to getting his ass beat 

TG: in games 

TG: important clarification 

Dirk rolls his eyes and flicks through his chumroll. 

timeausTestified began pestering gardenGnostic

TT: Hey Jade

TT: John’s in preheat. 

TT: Can you pick him up? 

GG: oh no!!! D:

GG: that’s so early????

GG: but im not in town!!!!

GG: im on a ship! in the ocean!!! 

TT: That is where ships usually are. 

TT: When will you be back?

GG: its a midnight tour thing i wont be getting back home until nearly four or five

GG: if i leave right then i can be at the apartment by elevenish depending on traffic but thats cutting it very close!! :/

TT: Not to mention that you’d be doing a difficult drive on no sleep with an upset omega in the car. 

TT: Terrible plan, we won’t be doing that. 

GG: well do you have a better one???

TT: Several. I’m going to text Roxy. 

GG: oh yes that is a better idea :D

GG: keep me updated!! 

GG: is john okay? 

TT: I think he’s napping. 

GG: good, that means hes comfortable <3 he’ll need the rest

TT: With all the pillows he’s got, I'd hope he’s comfortable. 

TT: Do you know if it’s chicken or beef he doesn’t eat during heats?

GG: ooh trick question! 

GG: neither! meat gives him tummy aches :( nothing too greasy either. 

GG: grilled cheese is usually okay if that helps! 

TT: Thanks, I’ll pass that along to Dave. 

GG: dont forget to keep me updated! 

TT: I won’t. Enjoy your midnight cruise thing. 

GG: :D

timeausTestified ceased pestering gardenGnostic 

Dirk flips back to his previous window to see Dave has continued chatting to himself. It doesn’t look important, so he doesn’t bother to catch up. 

TT: Jade says John goes vegetarian during heats. She recommended grilled cheese. 

TG: huh i guess that explains why i couldnt remember which one

TG: and decides panera for dinner cause fuck if i can think of anywhere that does grilled cheese except them 

TT: She also said to avoid greasy food, so get him fruit or something instead of chips. 

TG: man i should thank the universe more about not being an omega

TG: no meat no chips like what the fuck

TT: John seems pretty happy with it. 

TG: johns happy with whatever dude 

TG: fucking little peppy ass optimist 

TT: True. Jade also said she can’t pick him up, so I need to message Roxy now. 

TG: aw man i really hope rox can 

TG: cause its that or me n bro need to fucking move out for the week 

TG: no way we can handle having john here all heatstank

TT: His heats take that long? 

TG: im including recovery time and cleanup obvs were not kicking his sticky sad ass out on the street the minute his heat breaks 

TG: or you better not since again me n bro gotta abscond the hell away from that bit of fucking jailbait 

TT: …How is John jailbait?

TG: seemed like the best term for what dadbert will do to us if we even look at john when hes in heat

TG: murderbait doesnt sound as good 

TT: Ah. Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s going to kill me just for being with John right now and John specifically brought me in here. 

TG: wait hold up

TG: in where

TG: specifics bro

TT: With him?

TG: oh cmon you know what I’m asking

TG: are you in johns nest

TT: He invited me. Demanded, more like. 

TG: holy shit for reals

TG: you getting your cuddles in

TG: preheat omegas are snuggly little shits

TG: i remember getting to cuddle john back in the day is he still fucking adorable

TT: Dude. 

TG: what am i even sayin of course he is 

TG: man you can skip roxy ill let bro know that we gotta hit up a hotel or whatever 

TT: Of course I still need to text Roxy. John can’t stay here. 

TG: why not 

TT: …

TT: You do remember what heat entails, don’t you?

TG: bro ive played heat assistant to multiple omegas id say i know better than you

TT: Which is why John needs to go home. 

TG: oh shit 

TG: dont go all beta butthurt on me i didnt mean it like that

TG: the only people allowed in an omegas nest are people the omega wants to bang

TG: him making his nest in your room is one thing but like

TG: the only reason hed be willing to have you in there is if hes down to do the nasty

TT: I’m not gonna have this talk with you, particularly right now. 

TT: Finish your shift. I want my usual from Panera. 

TT: I’m going to get back to arranging John’s ride home. 

timeausTestified  ceased pestering  turntechGodhead 

* * *

As it turns out, Roxy is also busy with an emergency at work. She promises to come by as soon as she can, but that might not be til morning. It’ll have to do. 

John said his preheat lasts about a day and Dirk noticed him starting his nest at around four pm, so that means as long as Roxy high tails it, she should be able to get John back to his house by around two. It doesn’t give him a lot of time to make a new nest, but it’ll at least be in his own space. 

John did, in fact, fall asleep, and Dirk is lulled too by the gentle snores and bone-melting heat. Not quite all the way unconscious, but a pleasant drifting fog. He feels half-high off omega fumes, actually, and it’s pretty fucking great. 

A while later, Dave texts him that he’s home with the food. He doesn’t bring up his bullshit again, to Dirk’s immeasurable relief. He nudges John, gently, and gets unintelligible mumbles. 

It takes a lot of poking before an eye cracks open to look at Dirk, reproach obvious. Dirk strokes his hair and he tilts up into the touch. Dirk obliges the unspoken request, until he notices that John’s going slack on him again. 

“Hey, it’s dinner time.”

John hums. The “That’s nice.” is clear. 

“You need to eat.”

John presses against his hand and he scratches a little harder. Despite himself, Dirk finds a small smile on his face. John is just so _happy_ right now, every bit of him from scent to body language is pure, unadulterated contentment. Dirk can’t say no to that. 

“Do you want me to bring it here?”

John stiffens and Dirk freezes too. After a second, he pulls away to sit up. Shit. Did Dirk just overstep some sort of secret omega thing?

Dirk sits up as well while John rubs his eyes, grumbling something under his breath that Dirk can’t catch. 

“Shouldn’t make a mess in your bed.” 

His voice is rough, from sleep, and it’s the kind of dry whisper that makes Dirk want to go get him a glass of water, but it’s also the first full sentence John’s said since he started nesting.

“Appreciate it, but right now, this is your nest. If you wanna eat here, that’s fine by me.”

It had seemed like a good, reassuring thing to say, but with the way John’s looking at him, Dirk’s pretty sure he just made his earlier faux pas much worse. 

Goddamnit it, why is the thing ruled by the most feral and simple part of the brain the one riddled with the most rules and bullshit? 

John turns away, biting his lip. 

“Shouldn’t eat here.”

Dirk opts to not respond, lest he manage to fuck up in another new secret way. He slides out of the nest, trying to not knock anything off the bed and failing, and John joins him on slightly shaky legs. The hallway lights briefly blind them both, but they push through, Dirk leading the way to the kitchen. 

Dave freezes when they enter, gives himself a shake, and then does a CoolKid nod at John. 

“Stay or go?” He asks and John rubs his eyes. 

It takes him a minute to decide, Dave pressed against the far counter and Dirk ready to jump between them if need be, but John relaxes. 

“I’m okay. Stay.” 

“Wanna play Mario Kart?”

John nods. 

It’s a familiar dance as they get situated on the couch, though it’s less comfortable without the pillows. This time, Dirk is in the middle instead of John. Who is understandably a bit more subdued than normal, but perks up after devouring both grilled cheeses and all three fruit salads. By the time that Dirk is taking the first bite of his sandwich, John is sipping delicately at a strawberry banana smoothie, his trash set aside. 

Dave only snickers at Dirk’s incredulous glance. 

But it’s good to have this, the bickering and snarking and usual routine. Dave whines whenever he loses, John suggests he try to suck less, and Dirk gets a personal heater in the form of John edging closer until he’s snuggled against his side. 

Which makes Dave waggle his eyebrows whenever he catches Dirk’s eyes, but fuck him. Everyone knows that omegas crave physical contact and it makes sense that it’s even stronger in preheat. It’s just unfortunate that John’s stuck with Dirk. 

Eventually, John starts getting testy and Dirk catches Dave occasionally scenting the air. He always shakes his head after, like he’s trying to force a sneeze, but the jovial atmosphere is starting to lose against the growing tension. 

“I think I’m good on Smash.” Dirk suggests, because apparently these idiots aren’t going to call it quits on their own.

They’ve played a dozen rounds of Mario Kart, John crushed them in Mario Party, and Dirk has a five-win lead in Smash Bros. Very successful gaming night, everyone, but enough’s enough. 

“Yeah, I should probably get on my homework.” Dave says immediately, relief obvious. “You cool with stopping, Egderp?” 

John nods, sagging against Dirk. He automatically wraps an arm around him and Dave rolls his eyes. 

“You guys head back to the nest. I’ll get shit cleaned up.”

John mumbles a goodnight and Dave gives him a two-finger salute. They go back down the hall and both scent-mark the jamb as they pass it. Which, oops. Too late to take back those implications. Bro’ll have a field day. 

Once again, John tugs Dirk into the nest and this time, Dirk doesn’t make him ask. He just gets comfortable and then reaches out for an armful of snuggle-monster. 

He gets it. John buries himself into Dirk, clambering mostly on top of him to get as close as possible, and Dirk guides him so he doesn’t get a knee anywhere delicate. Before John gets too comfortable, Dirk frees his phone too. Pretty solid odds that John’s going straight back to sleep. 

Dirk isn’t that tired, even if slumbering omega is the world’s strongest sedative. But he wants to stay up, keep an eye on John. And hopefully Roxy will be texting soon about whether or not she’ll be able to leave work early. Why the lab has such late hours, he doesn’t know, but it sure is inconvenient. 

John squeezes him, tucking his face up against Dirk’s neck, and Dirk strokes down his back. He’ll just shut his eyes for a minute. Enjoy the good vibes. 

* * *

John makes an unhappy noise and Dirk’s eyes open, blinking quickly. Shit. Fell asleep. Should not have believed in his willpower; everyone knows saying no to John is impossible. 

Something buzzes against his thigh and John grumbles again. The phone must’ve slipped down. Dirk worms his hand between them to get it. 

tipsyGnostalgic  began pestering  timeausTestified 

TG: here!

TG: well almost

TG: comin up the elevator to ur apartmetn now tho!!!

TG: or shuld i say love nest?????

TG: wink wonk :3

TT: Let me wake John up before you come in.

TT: See how he wants to do this 

TG: kk

Like before, it takes a good amount of prodding to get John back to consciousness. And despite his attempts, Dirk holds strong against petting him. He’s learned from last time. 

“Roxy’s here to take you home.” He says and John pouts. 

That is downright un-fucking-fair, Jesus. 

“Comfy.” 

He tries to snuggle back into Dirk and super succeeds because Dirk would sooner cut his arms off before he rejects him. 

“John,” Dirk starts and John sighs. 

“I don’t want her in here.” 

Unexpected, but Dirk can work with that. 

“Then she won’t come in. We can pack up what you need.” 

John grumbles and Dirk must seem more firm than he feels because John sighs again and sits up. He looks around at his nest and Dirk takes the opportunity to slip out. He sends a quick text while John pokes about the blankets, deliberating, and Roxy agrees to go back to the car and wait for them (only complaining a little). Dirk grabs John’s backpack and sets it on the bed. 

“How much of this do you want?”

Dirk hopes that John isn’t planning on taking the entire nest, if only because he’d like to have a blanket to sleep with tonight. John shakes his head and bundles up Dirk’s second favorite blanket. 

“Just this one. If it’s okay?”

If John gave him those big puppy-dog eyes while asking for his kidney, Dirk would personally perform the fucking surgery. Holy shit. Omegas need to be illegal. 

Dirk doesn’t answer, he just takes the bundle and goes to push it into the bag. Instead, John grabs his hand and swipes his wrist against the cloth half a dozen times. What is with John and the marking?

He doesn’t ask. It’s not a big deal and the blanket _is_ his. It’s not like John’s asking him to mark the couch or something that’ll start a petty piss-fit. He zips up the main compartment and looks up to see John cuddling his pillow, nuzzling his face against it. Yep, that’s going to just reek of John now. Cool. 

“Sure that’s all you need?” Dirk prompts. 

John looks guilty and Dirk suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Take the pillow. Anything else?” John touches the sweater. “Might as well.” 

John takes in a ragged breath. 

“I should go then. If you’re sure.” 

Dirk is pretty sure that John would much rather stay here, but he doesn’t voice it. He holds out his hand and helps John distengangle himself from the blankets. He’s stumbly, like his legs don’t want to listen to him, and he starts shivering the moment he’s on the ground. Dirk makes the executive decision to grab another blanket and wrap him up around the pillow he’s refusing to let go of. Dirk has no idea how John is cold when heat—as in physical temperature—is rolling off him, but if he’s shivering in the middle of an apartment, then there’s no way he’s going to handle the garage in January. 

“Sorry.” John mumbles to his feet. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m supposed to take care of you, remember?” 

John flushes and nods. It’s a long, slow walk down to the garage, but thankfully few people are up and about at two in the morning. Soon enough, they’re approaching Roxy’s hot pink bug, the woman in question leaning against it and playing on her phone. She glances up and immediately croons, the soothing noise echoing around the empty garage. 

“Oh, poor little Johnny boy.” She says. “Do you want me to help you?”

He shakes his head tiredly. 

“M’okay.” 

He is so okay that he’s leaning his whole body weight on Dirk while Dirk struggles to open the back door. Roxy hums a little tune while she gets into her seat, leaving him with all the work. But whatever, John doesn’t want Roxy to touch him and neither of them would allow something to happen that John is against. 

Puzzling out why Roxy isn’t allowed will have to happen later, when he’s not responsible for keeping the both of them upright. 

It’s a juggle, but he manages to get John in the car without bonking his head or dragging the blanket on the ground. John continues to clutch Dirk’s former pillow to his chest. Dirk sets the backpack at his feet and then leans over John to buckle him in, given that the guy is just staring off into the distance. 

John grabs him by his shirt and he freezes. But instead of a reproach—or violence—John tugs Dirk closer. It’s not a hard grip, he could easily break it, but for the moment, he lets John bring him in. 

Curiosity, he tells himself. He just wants to know what John is going to do. It has nothing to do with the fact that Roxy is about to take away hi—fuck, not his, that’s a bad thought, don’t think that but John’s wrapping around him as best he can with the pillow still in the way and one arm trapped under blanket and their scents smell so fucking perfect together. 

Dirk pushes in, presses his weight against John, and John’s eyes flutter shut. That’s. Nope. Abort. Do not climb onto heating omegas, what is wrong with him, he cannot get out of the car fast enough. Roxy glances at him when he shuts the door. He doesn’t slam it, doesn’t want John to be startled, not when he’s still leaning back, halfway to presenting. 

She doesn’t question him though. She can smell the thick preheat and knows better than he does about the ticking clock it represents. As soon as Dirk is out of the way, she pulls out of the parking spot and drives off. 

Dirk does not let himself stand there. He will not watch Roxy whisk John away like some sort of idiot. He goes back into the building and starts climbing stairs. He’s got work to do and a nest to dismantle; he doesn’t have time for thinking about what ifs.

He is greeted by Dave and Bro sitting at the kitchen table and holding packs of frozen vegetables to their respective faces. Sullen silence fills the room. Dirk sighs. This is one of those moments when being a beta fucking blows.


	2. Chapter 2

timeausTestified [TT]  began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TT: Hey

TT: I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. 

TT: Though you’re probably busy. 

TT: So. 

TT: Feel free to ignore this. 

Dirk drops his head onto his desk. It is sadly not hard enough to even offer a few minutes of unconsciousness. 

Two days later, John’s scent is still tickling his nose. Probably because he did not, in fact, dismantle the nest. He got rid of the dirty laundry and replaced the couch cushions, but otherwise left it, much to the endless mockery from his brothers. But they were reading into it. Dirk just liked how comfortable it was. 

If the fact that it kept a surprisingly upset portion of his brain quiet to smell John nearby, then he’ll chalk that up to beta instincts. John had wanted him close, last they were together, and he hadn’t been able to do that. Of course his instincts are itching for him to reach out to John; he didn’t finish his job. Which is why he’s so twitchy now. And desperate for John to respond to his asinine messages. 

Every time Dirk leaves his room, Bro’s got a new dig about disappointing omegas. Dave’s angle is more focused on how Dirk doesn’t understand even the basics about them. Dirk is about ready to let them kill one another the next time they get into a fight. 

The only one not currently mocking him is Roxy, who dropped it after he told her that there is no way John is interested in him and even if he is, Dirk has no place in trying because the Egberts are a traditional family with traditional values and it doesn’t matter that it’s bullshit; like it or not, Dirk isn’t an alpha and omegas need one. 

Well, she dropped it after telling him that he was an asshole when he was missing his mate and that maybe he should work on being more honest with himself about what he wants. 

Which is how he’s come to this moment, of his work minimized in favor of his and John’s chatlog. He stared for a full ten minutes before he managed the necessary courage to type out a message. 

According to his research, heat could last anywhere from two to six (holy shit) days. It comes every three to five months and it usually settles into a cycle by the omega’s twenties. Jade helpfully let him know that John’s has had a clockwork one hundred and thirteen day cycle since he was eighteen.

When it came to what could trigger an early heat, the internet was a lot less helpful. In fact, it was downright suggestive. As was Dave. And, unintentionally, Jade, who informed him that as far as she was aware, the only non-medical thing that could would be the omega’s mate. Bro also pointed out that no omega would ever travel if they were near their heat. Specifically, he’d rapped that there’d be “orgies in streets, no time to hit the sheets, if bitches go out in heats, those sluts’d be alpha treats”. Dave then splashed him with the kitchen’s sprayer and Dirk opted to leave before he was complicit in murder. 

So. Dirk is stuck with a lot of signs pointing in a particular manner and he’s running out of ways to crush what absolutely cannot be the truth because what, no, of course not, and the one person who could give him an definitive answer is currently out of commission. 

Awesome. 

It takes him far, far too long to realize that the quiet yet persistent _ding_ is not a sign of his oncoming madness but pesterchat notifications. From John. Oh fuck. 

EB: hi dirk :)

EB: im doing okay

EB: how are you?

TT: Just dandy. I’m not the one in a hormonal explosion. 

EB: oh sure rub it in :P

TT: While you rub one out?

EB: pftt!

EB: basically!!

EB: but its not that bad after the first day

TT: I’ll take your word for it.

EB: i guess you haven’t had to deal much with heats

TT: A fact I thank the universe for daily. 

EB: wow really??

EB: i think heats are fun

EB: um

EB: well not when they’re a surprise

EB: i actually

EB: i’m really sorry i stole your stuff 

EB: and uh forced you to scent mark things / me

EB: sort of everything that happened actually 

TT: Hey, don’t work yourself up about it.

TT: You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not like you jumped me or something. 

TT: Nothing happened that I wasn’t cool with. 

EB: you’re sure?

TT: I would’ve said something if you had. 

EB: okay :)

EB: though i am double sorry about taking your stuff

EB: cause i am absolutely not giving you this sweater back

EB: the pillow you do not want anymore

EB: the blankets may or may not be salvageable

EB: i’ll get you replacements though!!!

TT: I accepted their loss once I saw you building the nest. 

TT: I’m just glad you didn’t take the whole bed. 

EB: dirk i super wanted to take the whole bed

TT: I know.

TT: Thanks for restraining yourself. 

TT: Though you probably could’ve taken more. You built a giant nest, bro. 

TT: I don’t even know where you found some of these blankets. 

EB: i had to make it cozy!!!

EB: my nest is like, twice as big here

TT: Dare I ask how much is stolen?

EB: :X

EB: oh um i might have accidentally stolen a pj shirt btw

EB: it was stuck to the blanket and i didn’t see it til i got home

TT: Should I assume it too is a lost cause?

EB: lets just say that you uh

EB: you don’t want it back

TT: Ah. 

TT: I am not going to ask, because I’m guessing it’s a very personal question. 

EB: maybe

TT: Right. 

TT: But you’re doing okay?

TT: I’ve been reading about heats and they seem pretty fucking unpleasant, man. 

EB: the medical stuff is like really scary sounding right??

TT: Especially the parts about not eating.

EB: food is super gross!!

EB: bleh

TT: so the last thing you ate was those grilled cheeses? 

EB: i had a protein shake yesterday but ugh it was like drinking mud

EB: did NOT want it in my mouth

TT: Is setting up innuendo part of heat?

TT: Because that is some low hanging fruit right there

EB: ha ha pretty much!!

EB: trying to focus on any thing that isn’t at least sex related is really hard

EB: he he :P

TT: Should I let you go then?

EB: no!!!

EB: i mean

EB: unless i start making ou uncomfortable

EB: cause filters are not a thing right now

EB: nd i might say some thing weird and horny

TT: I doubt you can say anything that wild. I grew up with Bro, remember?

TT: Though I feel like talking to you while you’re high on hormones is probably not a good idea. I don’t want to accidentally take advantage. 

EB: dirk i need you to know something very important

EB: the only thing further from my mind than debates about ethics is your jerk brother that i am 100% punching next time i see him

TT: Fair enough.

TT: Though I should tell you that Dave has already punched him.

EB: good he was being a dick

EB: but anyways just cause i have no idea where my pants are doesnt mean ive lost my mind

EB: i'm not gonna do some thing i don't want to do

EB: and even if i was

EB: i trust you :)

TT: Alright, I believe you. 

TT: You’re probably going to give me a cavity off of that last message though. 

TT: My room still smells all omega-sweet

EB: really?

EB: my new sweater barely smells like you anymore :(

TT: With the way you were marking things through it, I’m not surprised. 

TT: Your scent gets really thick in preheat. I have to assume it’s even heavier now. 

EB: science is lame

TT: You are literally a scientist. 

EB: well just the parts that is making my stuff smell more like me instead of you are lame then

TT: That would be biology, which is your field. 

EB: i chose the worst thing

EB: im switfhing

EB: im gonna study how to make things stay smelling the way they’re supposed to

TT: I think that would still be biology. 

TT: Or maybe chemistry. 

TT: Hell, bio-chemistry is a thing. 

EB: great i’m gonna to do that

TT: I have to say, it’s a bold move to abruptly change your degree halfway through grad school. 

EB: there is no possible consequence to this decision

EB: gonna solve the real problems 

TT: The problem of my scent fading because it’s been two days since we were together?

EB: 

EB: yeah

TT: Now I know I'm just some lowly AI engineer and not a bigshot biologist, but I might suggest the easier solution would be to hang out again. 

EB: y es!

EB: definitely!

EB: when???

TT: That would depend on when your heat is over. 

TT: If I finish up this project soon, I should be free this weekend. 

EB: im a 4dayer

EB: nd this on e is gonna be bad after caus i wasnt ready

EB: :(

TT: Hey, no need to break out the frowny faces. Just means it’ll be next weekend instead. 

TT: Or you could come up and keep me company while I program again. 

TT: Having yours early means you're done for the season, right? 

EB: oh jeez yeah i’m not going to heat again until like april or something

EB: i’ll need to throw it in my heat calculator app for the specific day though it’ll be messed up since this one is so early

EB: but two heats in one season would suck!!!

TT: What happened to “heats are fun”?

EB: they are for three times a year! 

EB: this one isn’t even supposed to be happening :/

EB: i should be still bothering you guys at the apartment 

EB: hanging with dave in the mornings and then with you while he’s at work

EB: curled up and watching your terrible shows and making fun of you

EB: instead i’m locked in my room by myself

TT: It’s not like any of us are going anywhere. You’ll just come up another time. 

TT: It sucks that you’re losing a week of your break though 

EB: yeah i was really looking forward to spending the week with you 

EB: everything’s always so busy

TT: That seems to be the theme of adulthood. Grad school, work, and no more staying up all night playing video games with your bros. 

EB: don’t forget heats making you have to go home early

EB: and steal your friend’s stuff

EB: and ruin his night

EB: :(

TT: Hey, hey, I told you not to get worked up about that. 

TT: You didn’t ruin anything.

EB: i ruined your pillow. 

TT: Okay, you didn’t ruin anything that isn’t replaceable. 

TT: My night was fine.

TT: Believe it or not, nesting together was pretty fucking stellar. 

EB: really?

TT: It was literally my plan once I finished that bit of programming. 

TT: Well, not in a nest-nest. Just the usual pillows. 

TT: The only part I didn’t like was having to send you home. 

TT: And that wasn’t your fault. 

EB: but

EB: but it was

TT: You can’t control your biology, man. 

EB: not supposed to heat for two more weeks

EB: but then your room smelled so good and we were going to cuddle and i couldnt stop thinking like

TT: Thinking like...?

TT: Shit, don’t answer that.

TT: That can wait until your heat is over. 

EB: no i wanna tell you

EB: dirk you smell so good

EB: im wearing ur sweater and its so warm evn tho ur not here

EB: g ot your blanket too 

TT: Are you sure you want to be telling me this?

TT: Fuck, you should not be. 

EB: wnted 2 ask u out

EB: but u were busy nd said to get in bed an wait for u

EB: had to make it confy

EB: needed more pillows tho

EB: this blanket still smells like you

TT: John, stop.

EB: k ay

EB: :)

TT: We can talk about that once you’re not in heat.

EB: mh m

TT: …

TT: Should I give you a few minutes?

EB: just smellin the blanket

EB: sgood smell :)

TT: You should feel absolutely free to dip if you need to. 

TT: Don’t have to say anything. 

TT: Just go ahead and take care of yourself. 

EB: rather have you 

TT: 

TT: You know what, I was wrong. You warned me and I did not believe you. 

EB: ?

TT: You have successfully said something that I literally cannot respond to.

EB: oh

EB: i just meant i want you to take care of me

TT: Yeah I didn’t actually need that clarified, I got it the first time.

TT: But as I don’t need your dad killing me , I am not touching that with a fifty foot pole.

EB: …

EB: i’ll touch your fifty foot pole

TT: What the fuck?

EB: is bad flirting the secret to breaking you ?

EB: because i can badly flirt with you alllll night

TT: Jesus.

EB: no but i’ll be your savior

TT: That was terrible.

EB: okay i don’t have a line for that 

EB: not giving me alot to work with there 

TT: Weren’t you all mistypes a couple minutes ago? I thought you were in a heat wave or something?

EB: oh no i just got distracted

EB: well actually that was a little bit of one tbh

EB: but i’ve got another fifteen minutes or so before the real thing

TT: You have that much warning?

EB: i’ve been having heats since i was sixteen

EB: kinda figured it out 

TT: Alright, no need to get snarky.

EB: :P

TT: What’s it like?

TT: If that’s not too personal

EB: i’d b down to show you if you wanted

EB: but since im guessing thats too much for mr ethics

EB: it’s like… 

EB: the whole heat i’m horny, but a manageable amount? i can message you and organize my toys and pretend i’m not buzzy all over

EB: but every few hours it ramps up in bursts until it’s all i can think about.

EB: come a few times and itll calm down and i can go back to poking around my room

EB: by which i mean napping because heat is s uper tiring

TT: Should I be letting you sleep?

EB: no i got a wave coming remember

EB: i’ll crash after that and wake up sometime tongiht probably

TT: And the cycle will start again?

EB: yep!

TT: How many times?

EB: a day?

EB: like three or four

TT: Holy shit.

EB: yeah that’s why pants r not a thing

TT: But sweaters are?

EB: it’s chilly !

EB: and the sweater is nice :)

TT: I was fond of that one.

TT: Though you did look cozy in it. 

EB: i am! :) :) :)

TT: When you said that you’d be down to show me…

EB: you want a pic?

EB: or maybe to keep me company??

TT: I shouldn’t.

EB: actually you shouhld 

EB: since it’s your fault i’m in heat

EB: lettin an unmated omega in your bed

TT: Shit. 

EB: wait you know i’m joking rihgt

EB: you didnt do anything wron g

EB: hoild on this wave is messing with me, are you mad??

TT: No, fuck, of course I’m not mad at you.

EB: okay what are you??

TT: I am pretty damn sure I shouldn’t be talking to you right now, because you are very much not in a place to consent.

EB: of cours i can consent

EB: i’m not drunk!!

TT: You literally just offered to play camboy for me.

EB: well yeah

TT: And you don’t see a problem with that?

EB: i thought you might be into it?

TT:

TT: That isn’t the point. 

EB: is the point your dick

TT: John.

EB: sorry i thought maybe we were doing the bad flirting again 

EB: look dirk the thing is that i super like you!!!

EB: like maybe too much some times

EB: and i think you might like me too?

EB: you’re kind of hard to tell with actually 

TT: I

TT: I do, but this is quite possibly the worst time to be talking about this. 

EB: i think the worst time would be if one of us was dying

EB: of some thing real 

EB: some times think i might be dying when i’m in heat 

TT: I’m reasonably certain no one has actually died of heat. 

EB: yeah tell that to an omega on day one

EB: any ways

EB: like i keep telling you 

EB: heat might make me a little loopy

EB: but i’m still me.

EB: i don’t suddenly want to go bend over in a bar or what ever weird porno omega only is putting out these days

EB: wait do you subscribe to oo? that would explain a lot

TT: …

EB: it’s okay, the heat zone is judgement free

EB: this is a safe space

TT: I’ve seen it.

EB: dirk this is an HONEST safe space

TT: …

TT: Alright, fine, I have a platinum subscription.

EB: that’s what i thought

EB: also

EB: you are way too smart to not realize taht their porn is super unrealistic, dude

EB: does anyone actually call their partners daddy for reals dirk because i dont think so!!!

TT: But  _ how  _ unrealistic? Bro’s been making jokes since i was a kid about how sloppy and submissive omegas get. 

EB: one, gross.

EB: two, bro is not allowed even by name in the heat zone

EB: three, gross.

TT: Your disgust is noted. Also, I agree.

TT: Though daddy kink is definitely a thing. Kinkshaming in a safe space, John? For shame. 

EB: not kinkshaming just kink doubting!

TT: Tell it to the judge. 

TT: But also go back to arguing your point about OO being unrealistic. Wow me with your insider knowledge

EB: oh yeah

EB: did i seem all that subbywhen i tried to fight him?

TT: He was intruding on your nest. Everyone knows that heating omegas are territorial.

EB: how about when we were playing games with dave?

EB: was i begging for his knot?

EB: because i remember telling him to suck mine

EB: n idon’t even have one

TT: That was preheat.

EB: okay how about this one

EB: im in heat right now

EB: but even though i’ve already mentioned that i like you

EB: have i actually asked you to fuck me?

TT: ...

TT: This is pesterchat. And I’m a beta. 

EB: which is good because if you were here, i’d be fightin you!!!

EB: also fair warning i’m gonna kick u about the beta thingokay i give 0 shits about that 

EB: well actully i like it but whstever

EB: ugh

EB: i distinctly remember saying i did not want to talk abut ethics or bro. how have we hit on bhoth of them

TT: Sorry.

EB: you should be, i was getting into this whole thing

EB: but fine

EB: i’ll just “take caer of myself”

EB: which is so dumb when we both know youd never hurt the pack

TT: That’s why I am being so strict right now.

EB: bluh.

EB: i guess i should go then 

TT: The wave starting?

EB: yeah and now i’m grouchy about you and oo and bro and stupid ethics so its gonna be annoying

EB: >:/

TT: I’m sorry

EB: hmph. 

EB: gonna argue with u after

EB: cant believe im gettin gcockblocked by stupid 

ectoBiologist is idle!

Dirk stares at the screen for several more minutes. That was certainly a goddamn rollercoaster. 

Particularly John’s _insistence_ on liking him. Jesus. How the hell was he supposed to say no to that? Even over a fucking text-based chat client he’d been struggling, he can’t imagine how fucking impossible it would be to deny John if he was in person. 

Though… John had been pretty lucid. Enough to stop and have a conversation about it, at least. Fuck, no, he can’t go trying to justify it to himself. 

Then again, maybe he should look into it. Get some research in. That way if he’s right, he can argue John down, and if John’s right…

Well. He’ll see when he figures this one out. 

* * *

Sharp knocks are followed by the door opening and Dave strolling in because he’s never understood the correct order of operations when it comes to knocking on doors. 

“Yo, Egdork said you needed to talk?” He says, typing on his phone. “Also, he’s pissed. How’d you tick off a heating omega, bro?”

“Probably by not giving him dick.” 

Dirk doesn’t flinch, but Dave does. Should’ve known better than to put "omega" and “bro” in the same sentence. That’s basically a summoning spell for douchelord. 

He keeps working on his computer because he’s actually very much set on not having this conversation, thanks. Particularly not with Bro present. He’s writing nonsense in the middle of the program and he’ll have to delete it all later, but neither of them know computers well enough to tell. It’s the perfect cover. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dirk says, doing his best to sound distracted. “I’m busy though, so-”

“Dude, this room _reeks_.” Bro notes, audibly sniffing. “You gotta open a window or some shit.”

“Nah, he’s hoarding John’s heat-scent for totally platonic reasons.”

“Man, they gotta fuck this out. Can’t believe he didn’t just jump him when he had the chance.” 

“I told him we’d hit up a hotel.” Dave shrugs. “But he was all ‘no, John has to leave, I’m gonna sit in his stanky old nest like a horny Oscar the grouch.’”

Dirk closes out the programming window without saving and spins around to face the two assholes. Bro smirks at him, but Dave is still fiddling with his phone. 

“Finished that super important project?”

“Hold on a minute. Jesus, John...” 

Dave types for an absurdly long time before nodding at himself and putting his phone away. 

“Right dude, what’s the deal?”

“You broke into my room to interrupt my work. Seems like you’re the one with a problem.”

Dave raises his eyebrows. 

“Oh I do, I got a phone-full of crying omega thinking his mate doesn’t want him.”

Dirk closes his mouth because he did not give it permission to hang open. 

“What exactly did John say?” Dirk asks, glancing at Bro. 

Bro does not get his psychic communication to leave. In fact, he leans against Dirk’s dresser. At least neither of them are going near the bed. 

“Not any of your business, man. What’s your issue? Cause, uh, pretty sure everyone this side of the fucking city knows you’re into him.”

“Especially everyone downwind.” Bro adds. 

Dirk grits his teeth. He hates it when they come in here. Total breach of territory. 

“He’s in heat. He doesn’t know what he wants.”

Bro and Dave look at each other and then burst into laughter. Or Dave does, Bro just snickers like a dickwad. 

“Dude, he _super_ knows what he wants.”

“Your dick.” Bro supplies. 

“Any dick.” Dirk retorts. “He just latched onto me because he knows you two would go into rut if he got too close.”

Dave rolls his eyes. 

“Oh, yeah, totally. The fact that he has a massive crush on you has nothing to do with it.”

“Boner for you so hard he went into heat about it.” Bro agrees. “‘Cause that boy didn’t start smelling sexy until he went into your room. Kinda makes me wonder what you two get up to when Davey’s away.”

He waggles his eyebrows and Dave grimaces. 

“Ugh, I don’t want to know that shit. Bad enough I had John texting me in a fucking heat-wave.”

Bro turns to him, a smirk starting, and Dave mimes gagging. 

“Don’t get gross. ‘Sides, we gotta give Dirk the omega talk.”

“Right, right.” 

Focus is back on Dirk, who crosses his arms. Both alphas mockingly mimic the gesture. The air is tense for several minutes before Dirk breaks. 

“You’ve spent the last decade making fun of omegas for being slutty whores who’d do anything for a knot.” 

Bro nods. 

“I like ‘em messy.”

“Bro’s disgusting, what do you want from him?”

“Confirmation of the fact that omegas in heat can’t consent.”

Dave snorts. 

“Dude. Did you take this jackoff seriously?” 

Bro also looks surprised. Dirk tries to hide the sensation of a rug being yanked from under his feet. Dave shakes his head.

“John once walked a mile home in preheat ‘cause his boyfriend pissed him off.”

“Got a scar on my shoulder from an omega takin’ offense. They kicked me out right in the middle of fuckin’.”

“Do you know how many bar brawls John gets in?”

“Had a fight on set two weeks ago, this tiny lady didn’t like the alpha going off-script and knocked him out cold. Fucking jacked footballer dude going napnap from a four foot omega.”

Dave pauses, turning to Bro. 

“You have real heats in your vids?”

“Artistic integrity, little man.”

Dirk clears his throat before the two fade into a discussion about Bro’s porn career because no. As much as it’s what got him and Dave through school and shit, and he _does_ support Bro’s lifestyle, Dirk really does not need to know anything about his half of the industry. 

There’s a reason he sticks to OmegaOnly or written porn. 

“Omegas don’t let anyone touch ‘em that they don’t want.” Bro says. 

“John was known back in high school for going straight for the fucking jugular.” Dave adds. “And I know we’ve talked about this before, dude.”

Dirk… does remember that. Sort of. Mostly he remembers Dave complaining endlessly because his instincts made him want to defend John but John wouldn’t let him. It was a lot of Dirk patting his head while he whined about how instead of “letting Dave handle it” John rigged a library shelf to fall on a bully or whatever other bizarre vengeance scheme he came up with.

But John’s always been so _willing_ with Dirk, happy to wait for him to finish his work or personal project, eager to curl up and watch Dirk’s favorite shows, to go where Dirk nudges him. He’s the same way with Dave and Rose and Jade; Dirk’s always assumed it is simply an omega defaulting to their trusted pack’s opinions. Not that he doesn’t put his foot down or occasionally make everyone suffer through terrible movies, but generally speaking, John is a rather pliable guy and that does not fit in with the idea of going “straight for the jugular”. 

Except both Dave and Bro are agreeing about something, which is a rarity, and that means that John might legitimately have feelings for him. At least sexy ones. Dirk can work with sexy feelings. 

“Alright. So John wasn’t just… confused when we were talking.”

“And what _were_ you talking about?” 

Bro is always gross. 

“Don’t wanna know.” Dave interrupts, making a face, and Dirk doesn’t roll his eyes. 

“I wasn’t going to answer. But…”

He’s… Even if John wants him, he shouldn’t. There’s a reason alphas and omegas go together. Even same-presentation pairs are at least in the same boat when it comes to heat and rut. A beta can’t be a heat-mate; there’s no way he could keep up with John needing three or four multiple-orgasm fucks every day for nearly a week! 

“It time for the beta-breakdown?” Bro asks, amused. “Sometimes I think you two oughta switch.”

“Nah, I’d just let Dirk kill you.” Dave says and then takes a deep breath. “Right, I’m just gonna come out and say it, dude. John fucking hates alphas.”

Dirk blinks and Bro shakes his head.

“D’ya not see how he reacts to me?” 

“You’re a dick.” Dirk points out and he shrugs. 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t even take a sniff. Doesn’t like the smell.”

“He actually swore off alphas like, four years ago.” Dave says before Dirk can point out that again, Bro is a dick. “After his girlfriend tried to bully him into bonding.”

“Was that the same one that tried to trick him into a knot?”

“Why do you even know about that?”

“Hold up.” Dirk interjects.

He is now past rug-out-under-feet and heading quickly towards the world-tilted-on-axis. He doesn’t even care how what he’s about to say is going to sound. 

“John wants me as his mate?”

Dave shrugs. 

“Basically, yeah.”

Holy shit.


	3. Chapter 3

timeausTestified [TT] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TT: I assume you’re probably sleeping now, but I just finished what was probably the worst conversation I’ve ever had with Bro and Dave. 

TT: Thanks for that. 

TT: But they did let me know that I am an idiot and that you can definitely consent even in the throes of heat. And cleared up some other misconceptions I had. 

TT: So… That’s definitely a discussion we should have when we’re both awake. 

TT: Sleep well. 

Dirk gets off of his computer before the vile temptress can lure more stupidity from his fingers. What is it about idle chums that make it so tempting to make an idiot of yourself with?

Or maybe it’s more to do with the fact that he’s going about this courtship ass-backwards. He might not have gotten alpha-sex-ed, but he’s seen enough movies to know that you don’t court an omega by accidentally triggering a heat and then possibly having cybersex, given how their last conversation went. 

That is apparently not going to stop him. Assuming John is still interested. And Dirk hasn’t already fucked it up. Goddamn it. Why is he like this? 

He’s blaming his brothers. Sure, they were helpful, in a sense, but now he’s fucking amped up and anxious on like a year’s worth of suppressed feelings. Before anything else stupid can happen, Dirk grabs clean clothes and goes to the shower. If he doesn’t calm down soon, he’s going to have a heart attack before he can even ask John on a damn date. 

When he returns, freshly clean, there’s a flashing notification on his computer. Dread and hope is a terrible mix low in his stomach as he walks over and clicks the icon. 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

EB: yeah well you didn’t have to try and message your best bro while in a heat wave so who’s the real loser here 

EB: (it’s dave, i owe him like a million cakes and probably therapy.)

EB: anyways, yes. i’m not even going to complain about you trusting alphas over me

EB: which is total bullshit btw

EB: because instead i’m gonna say i told u so

EB: and also that it was really sweet of you to want to keep me safe <3

TT: It is literally part of the beta job description. 

EB: yeah but you’re like really good at it

TT: It’s not doing “really good” to be concerned about consent. It’s basic decency. 

EB: and i can still thank you for it jeez 

TT: You’re welcome for not being a skeevy ass rapist, I guess. 

EB: you have issues dude

TT: Let’s reschedule that discussion for never.

TT: I’d like to talk about what you said earlier. 

EB: oh 

EB: we don’t have to if you don’t want to

EB: my heat isn’t your job and i didn’t mean to pressure you about it or anything 

EB: i uh

EB: i got a little caught up in the idea 

TT: Does that mean you don’t want to?

EB: it means i’m sorry for springing it on you!!

EB: and not like actually checking to see if this is even something you’re interested it

TT: Don’t worry about it.

TT: But I think this needs to be said before anything else. 

TT: I’m a beta. I don’t have a knot, I am legitimately concerned keeping up with your heat will kill me, and I more than likely cannot impregnate you. 

EB: o k a y ? ? ? 

TT: Despite that, if you’re still interested, I’d like to court you. 

EB: oh!!

EB: that is not where i thought you were going!!!

EB: !!!!!!!

TT: Is that a yes or a no?

EB: of course it’s a yes!!!!!!

EB: dirk there is not a single way i could make the fact that i like you more clear

EB: scent marking my face is not subtle!!

TT: Yeah, well, no one bothered to explain omega behavior to the betas. I thought you just wanted to make sure Dave and Bro stayed away. 

EB: i did but that was more of a side benefit 

EB: the main goal was to get as much of you on me as possible

EB: without actually asking you out because i knew you’d get weird about it cause i was in preheat

EB: which uh i kinda messed up that plan when i then went and immediately told you the first chance i got

EB: oops

TT: Is that why you were being so quiet?

EB: it was really hard to not ask for kisses :(

EB: or for you to mark me more

EB: preferably both are the same time

TT: You really like being marked, huh?

EB: it feels good!

EB: though it was maybe a little rude at the time

TT: I didn’t mind then and I definitely don’t now.

TT: I’ll mark you as much as you’d like. 

EB: o h 

EB: really?

TT: Of course. I’m courting you. 

TT: The point is to make it clear that you’re mine. 

TT: If that isn’t totally out of line to say. 

EB: it’s super not!!!

EB: wanna be yours 

EB: my mate <3

TT: Now which of us sounds like they’re from OmegaOnly? 

EB: oh shut up

EB: like you don’t like calling me yours just as much as i like it

TT: That is very true. 

TT: Though you seem to  _ really _ like it. 

EB: oh un

EB: yeah i do :X

TT: I’m sensing a claiming kink. 

EB: hah a

EB: maybe

EB: but uh 

EB: if your goal is to mke the waves com e faster

EB: you’ re succedding

TT: Really? Just from some texts? 

TT: This isn’t even salacious 

EB: the guy i like texting me about my kinks isn’t salacious to you?

EB: i’m pretty sur e the color orang is gonna be a turnon after this actually

EB: sorry

TT: You definitely don’t need to apologize. 

TT: Are you still wearing my sweater?

EB: yes

EB: it’s a lilscratchy cause i’m not wearing a shirt

EB: but i can smell you a little

EB: not as much anymore

TT: I’ll have to get you a fresh one, once your heats over. 

TT: Make sure that you've always got something of mine when you need it. 

EB: i

EB: please yes

EB: love wearin your clothes

TT: Is that why you’ve been “forgetting” a sweater when you come over lately?

EB: i’d say sorry but i’m not

EB: like it too much

TT: I like it too. 

TT: Especially the idea of you down to just your underwear and my sweater. 

EB: mm no underwar

EB: tio tight

EB: gets n the wsy

TT: That’s. Efficient. 

TT: Jesus. 

EB: sorry ?

TT: You  _ really  _ do not need to keep apologizing. 

TT: You in just my sweater is arguably the hottest thing I can think of right now

EB: realy?

TT: I’m pretty sure “partner naked in my clothes” is a universal kink. 

TT: But that does not make it any less fucking potent. 

TT: Have you been wearing it through your waves?

EB: yea h 

EB: tore the colkar chewing on it

EB: trting to tsste 

EB: get mor e of you

TT: You think about me?

EB: fjck dirk why is that a syrprise

EB: i built a nesr in ur bed

EB: i assked yoi out sory of

EB: i stol eyour stuff

EB: i wemt inti heat errly!!! 

TT: In my defense, I’m apparently a fucking idiot, holy shit. 

TT: That’s not even a defense. I retract the defense portion of that sentence. 

TT: I’m fully an idiot. 

TT: Did you actually want this nest to be a real nest?

EB: dirk

EB: ive beenn thinking this hole time about what if u didn t send me aqay

EB: what if uiu likwd me too

EB: wht if i was in that nes t with yiu

TT: I left the nest up. 

TT: Haven’t really been able to sleep though. It smells so much like you, so strong it’s like you’re almost still here.

EB: wish i eas tgere

EB: dirk i’m stsrtinn anotherwave

EB: resl ome

TT: How do you feel?

EB: sohot

EB: the pillowsnot enougf

TT: I forgot about that. What exactly did you do to my pillow?

EB: i wnted somethin to hold

EB: put ur shirt on it 

EB: bit it n got it mssy

TT: You were so needy you humped a pillow?

EB: y eah

TT: Are you right now?

EB: a lil

TT: Do you want me to keep talking to you?

EB: plesae

EB: wnnt yoi

TT: Can you type one handed?

EB: nhm

TT: Touch your cock. 

EB: fuxk

EB: iam its giid

EB: hurtd tho

TT: It hurts?

EB: 2 hard kast tume

EB: soree

TT: Be gentle. Light touch

TT: Make sure you use lube. 

EB: hah

EB: go t that

EB: plnnty of slicvk

TT: You’re slicking already?

EB: p much sin ce yui askjed tocourt me

EB: trie d2 ifnoree it

EB: dint want 2 make you uncomfitblr

TT: Goddamn. 

TT: I promise, man, I am  _ not _ uncomfortable. That’s fucking hot as hell

TT: You probably need to come though, don’t you? If you’ve been waiting for me this whole time

EB: gonna vum sion

EB: tryi n to be hentl e 

TT: How many times do you need to come?

EB: lezst 3

EB: fyvj dirj 

TT: Let’s make this happen, then. 

TT: What do you need?

EB: im urs

EB: tekk me

TT: You want me to tell you that you’re mine?

TT: Because you are. My John, my omega, touching himself just because I told him to.

EB: yrs

EB: yiurs fgd

TT: Do you want me to mark you up?

TT: Not just scent marks. 

TT: Hickeys and bites. So everyone knows you’re mine. 

EB: plesses

EB: lotsd

TT: I’ll dress you up in my clothes. 

TT: Make sure you always have my scent on you. 

EB: agfb

TT: You getting close? This doing it for you?

EB: trs si good

EB: ckosr

TT: Good. You’re doing such a good job for me.

TT: Don’t type. Focus on touching yourself.

TT: I want you to feel good. I want you to come all over my sweater. Make it yours. 

TT: Just like I’m going to make you mine.

EB: fuck

TT: Welcome back

EB: jesus 

EB: don even know how 2 type the noise i made

TT: That good?

EB: so good 

EB: dirk<3

TT: <3 to you too, man. 

TT: How are you feeling? 

EB: <3,3<3

TT: I’m not sure that counts as an answer

EB: just cattchin my breatg

TT: You cattch that breatg.

EB: fuck offffff

TT: To blatantly steal a line from earlier, 

TT: I’d rather fuck you. 

EB: oh

EB: h aha fuck

EB: hate that tgat worked

TT: You say hate, but I have the strangest suspicion that you actually really liked it. 

EB: i m in a hestwa ve 

EB: nd you said ud fuck me

EB: trease

TT: No teasing here. I am absolutely going to fuck you. 

TT: But first we need to get through your heat. 

TT: What do you need? Me to keep talking?

EB: ineed 2 b fucked

EB: plugs not enuigh

EB: i want 2see you 2

EB: plea se?

TT: Fuck, yes, of course. 

TT: You want video chat or FaceTime?

EB: lost myphone

Dirk clicks away from pesterchat, his heart racing. He did not expect this to go this fucking well, but here it is and he can not fuck this up. He doesn’t give himself the opportunity to second guess, to worry about what he must look like. 

Or to even consider the possibility of a prank, of this all being a joke, of another rug yanked from under his feet. If he thinks it he won’t do it and if he doesn’t do it, he’ll regret it for the rest of his fucking life, probably. 

The video call doesn’t even ring before John answers it and Dirk is not fucking ready for the sight that greets him. 

John looks  _ debauched _ . Which logically, yeah, he’s halfway through a weeklong fuckfest. But in practice, holy hell. Wild black hair all kinked up, red swollen lips, and a needy whine escapes him the minute the video feed is established. 

“Hey.” Dirk says because he was cursed to never fucking say the right thing in his whole life. 

“Dirk.” John straight up whimpers because thank god he’s in a heatwave and probably didn’t notice Dirk thoroughly bungling operation: Be Sexy. 

And then he’s tilting his head back to present his neck and cybersex is the worst thing because Dirk cannot do what John wants him to do. 

Which he shouldn’t do even if he could, fuck, he can’t just go and claim John before they’ve even gone on a single date! 

“Holy shit.” Dirk breathes and John’s lips quirk. 

John is leaning against a veritable mountain of pillows and is indeed wearing nothing but Dirk’s sweater. As he mentioned, his nest is double the size of the one on Dirk’s bed. It’s helped by the fact that the bed is fucking massive. 

John presses his legs together and Dirk refocuses because right, horny omega, not interior design time. Also, fuck, that is definitely a come stain going down the front of Dirk’s sweater. But he gets distracted by John’s shifting, the way he’s pressing his hands into his thighs and looking so earnest.

“Show me.”

Probably not the sexiest wording but it works and John pulls up the sweater to reveal a hard, red cock. He pushes back against the pillows, lifts his hips, one leg spreads to prop against something off camera to reveal the dull silicone handle of a butt plug. Shiny slick coats the inside of his thighs, further evidence of arousal completely killing any paranoia that this could possibly be anything other than John sincerely and seriously wanting  _ him _ . 

“Wanna see you.” John says, voice rough. “Please?” 

This is exactly as impossible to refuse as he feared. Dirk just about rips the shirt off his torso and tosses it behind him. John hungrily stares at his chest, a hand reaching down to idly stroke himself. 

Yeah, Dirk’s already hard from this, but what else is he supposed to be? He pulls out his cock from the slit in his boxers and John gasps out loud, eyes zeroing in. He licks his lips and pulls roughly at his cock, eyes only for Dirk’s. 

“Hey, slow that down. Gentle.” Dirk chides and John whines. 

But he does ease his grip, eyes flicking back up to Dirk, seeking approval. Right.  _ His _ omega, who needs to come two more times, and all he has is words and video. Cool. He’s definitely good enough to get someone off just by talking three times in a row without running out of material. 

“Do you want to play with your plug for a bit?”

“I wanna get fucked.” 

John milks precome from his cock and shit, Dirk is  _ so _ hard. Even though a shitty laptop webcam, John’s eyes are fucking stunning, a startlingly bright blue. 

“Wanna show you what heat’s like.” His eyes close, hips stuttering up into his own touch. “Watch you jerk off to me fucking myself.”

Holy shit John is so much better at this. Dirk doesn’t even mean to be touching himself, but if he didn’t then he’d probably fucking die. 

“S’that okay? Can I?” 

John wrenches his eyes open and he does  _ not _ need to be doing those begging eyes right now, fuck, he’s offering Dirk exactly what he wants.

Well. Almost exactly. 

“Sounds good.” At least he doesn’t sound as strangled as he feels. “Go ahead.”

John’s smile is downright predatory. Sweet little omega, no, John is pure intent and horny and he leans into the laptop to shuffle over his nest until Dirk’s looking at a fucking wall. As in a literal fucking-wall, a wall with which John can fuck himself on, because there’s four different dildos suction-cupped to the wall, prepped and ready to fucking  _ go _ , holy shit. 

John kneels in front of the laptop and teases out the very wet plug. It’s tossed aside, forgotten, because he’s now reaching back to finger himself. Dirk manages to swallow back another expletive. John’s eyelids flutter. He grabs the front of his sweater with his free hand and drags it to his face, breathing deeply. 

“You,” Dirk swallows. “You smelling for me?” 

John nods and must crook his fingers or something because he shudders, neglected cock twitching. Goddamn. Dirk wants to get in on that, give him a fucking hand since he’s not got enough. 

But John whimpers and pulls his hand out and it’s soaked, fuck, he is making a goddamn mess with slick. He shimmies to the side a bit and glances at the wall o’cock. It takes him a second to settle on the blue one with the flared head. He coats it with his lubed-up hand, a quick and efficient handjob. 

Dirk is not emotionally prepared for John to crawl forward and get on his hands and fucking knees in front of the toy. He pauses, looking at the laptop, and Dirk has to squeeze the base of his dick before he fucking embarrasses himself.

His face is  _ glowing _ , flushed cheeks and a light sheen of sweat, and even though he must be aching given the look of the red, twitching cock hanging between his legs, he’s just looking at Dirk. 

“You going to fuck yourself for me?” Dirk asks and he swears John’s eyes flash. “Show me how to fuck you.”

John nods, quick, furtive, and lines up the dildo, his other arm supporting him. He struggles to hold Dirk’s gaze as he slides onto it, mouth falling open in a high keen. 

There’s no foreplay. John doesn’t stop backing up until his ass is against the wall and he barely gives himself time to adjust before he’s pulling out to force himself on it again. It’s a slow and steady rhythm, with smooth movements that speak of years of goddamn practice. 

There is not enough water on the planet to un-dry Dirk’s mouth at the goddamn  _ sight _ John is. He’d put OmegaOnly out of fucking business in a heartbeat, shit, he is taking that fake cock like a pro. His glasses slip down and he smacks them away impatiently; that’s probably going to be a problem later, but Dirk can’t care about it when John lifts his head up to look at him again. 

Desperate. That’s the look in his eye, the wild need pouring out of him, even if he’s too nearsighted to see Dirk properly. He’s panting, mouth open. 

“Jesus, John, you looking fuckin’ incredible.” Dirk rasps and John shudders. “Doing such a good job for me.”

John whines, head dropping again, and Dirk wills himself to stay calm. Focus on John, not his own dick, because John needs two more and Dirk can wait. 

“You like it’s slow? Deep?” 

He nods, or bobs his head, and Dirk presses a hand to his cock, trying to alleviate some of the goddamn arousal. 

“God, I wish I was there. You’re so fucking wet, I could just slide into you. Fuck you like you deserve.”

John’s head jerks to the side, presenting again, and Dirk wets his lips. 

“I’m gonna mark up your neck, gonna cover you in bites until you have to wear a fucking turtleneck.” 

Yeah, that’s sexy, great job Dirk.

John at least doesn’t notice; he’s too busy trying to keep on rhythm. Needy noises spill out of his mouth, jumbled swears and pleas. 

“Fuckin’ perfect, just a little more.” 

Dirk burns and John speeds up, beautiful thighs shaking with the effort. At some point his dick got trapped in the sweater, but Dirk doesn’t need to see it to tell the moment John finally comes. 

John’s arms give out and he drops, still rocking but not thrusting anymore. His head rests against his forearm, face pressed into the mattress, and Dirk can’t help stroking himself to it. Exhaustion has never been sexier. 

Probably because John’s not done. Even now, in a post-orgasm haze, he’s still shifting, rubbing against the toy buried in him. He twists to face the computer, eyes glazed and sweat-slick curls stuck to his forehead. 

Dirk has never wanted to kiss someone so badly. 

“D’I do good?” John slurs. 

His ass is almost literally nailed to the wall and he’s asking Dirk if he did a good job. Dirk does not know what the fuck he did to land himself in this situation but he fucking hopes it never stops.

“Did so good.” Dirk praises. “I’m canceling my OmegaOnly subscription. Totally ruined me for it.”

John smiles, a sleepy, dazed looking thing. A hand sweeps over the bed, absently searching, and he manages to find his glasses and pop them back on. 

Dirk isn’t dumb. He knows what John wants to see, what he’s waiting for. And turnabout is fair fucking play. But fuck does his anxiety rear its unwanted ugly head when John’s eyes trail down to settle on his cock. 

He fights back the urge to protect it because shit, what’s John going to do? He saw it earlier. He knows Dirk’s a beta, he should know not to expect some massive alpha bullshit with a six inch knot. And it’s not like Dirk’s actually ashamed of himself, he’s got a perfectly respectable length and thickness. No one’s ever complained before, at least. 

Feigning confidence he doesn’t feel, he gives himself a few loose pumps. Not exactly comfortable dry, but it was more for the appearances of things than the pleasure. 

It works. John hisses a long, drawn out yes. He slides off the dildo, making a soft, unhappy noise, and snags his plug. He looks a little less uncomfortable once it’s replaced and then he drags himself and the laptop back up the bed to his pillow-pile. 

Dirk uses the brief intermission to dig through his mess of a desk drawer and hunt down a bottle of lube. Don’t ask why he has so many half bottles at his desk. 

When he looks up again, bottle retrieved, John’s got a familiar looking pillow wearing one of his pajama shirts. There’s a rip on the top, with bits of filling falling out, and John’s nuzzling it. 

John was not kidding about Dirk not wanting it back. The shirt had been black, before, which means that every stain stands out in stark relief, even the smeared ones that John must’ve tried to clean off. The line between disgusting and hot is getting pretty thin there. 

Dirk focuses on the hot part, the fact that John made a stand in for him and then rutted against it until he came multiple times, and squirts some lube in hand. It’s cold, but he ignores it to slick up. 

John notices and rests his chin on the pillow, eyes lidded and a strange smile turning his lips. His right hand is absent and Dirk has some hopes as to its current location. 

“‘Fraid I’m not as much of an exhibitionist as you.” Dirk says, forcing his eyes to stay open even though the relief of finally touching his cock is fucking intense. “Might not, not be a long show.”

It really, really isn’t going to be. Even with his lightest grip, the smooth glide and the memory of John fucking himself for Dirk’s amusement is enough to have him biting back a groan. 

“M’too.” John mumbles, the pillow muffling him but thankfully the laptop picks it up. “Wanna taste you.”

Goddamn, John is not allowed to dirty talk right now. But two can play that game. 

“You could fuck yourself on that dildo again and I’ll take your mouth.” 

John’s eyes widen and with the way his shoulder’s jumping yeah, he’s gotta be jacking off behind the pillow. Dirk feels something ease and leans back in his chair, letting John look his full as he works himself one-handed. No fancy tricks or trying to tease himself, just the tight, twisting motion that he’s perfected. 

Being watched is embarrassing as fuck, but something about it is winding back to being kinda hot. Probably because John’s so unabashedly into it. Fuck, Dirk’s so hard John could fucking blow a kiss at his dick and he’d come. 

John doesn’t have any more comments, probably because he’s got a mouthful of pillow. But his face, even half covered, is as expressive as ever and Dirk finds himself at the edge far faster than he prefers. 

He looks up just at the right moment to catch John’s eyes and that, of all things, winds up being the thing to knock him over. He hisses, trying and failing to keep his eyes open as he comes into his hand. John whimpers.

He catches his breath quickly, straightening up to apologize, and finds John sagged against the pillow, still as a statute. He manages to crack one eye open and offers Dirk a  _ very _ sleepy smile. A portion of one, at least, given that he’s still tucked into the pillow. 

“You good?” Dirk asks, after a few swallows to make sure his voice was going to hold steady. 

John hums, nodding. His right hand appears, showing off a sticky smear, until he wipes it onto the pillow. Thank god. Dirk does not think he’s up to the task of getting another orgasm out of him. 

“S’good t’me.” John mumbles, eyes closing again. “T’anks.” 

Dirk can’t help but snort, glancing down at his softening cock and the come puddled in his hand. 

“Oh yeah, real hard work I did just now.” 

John yawns and flops onto his side, curling around the laptop. He’s still got the pillow clutched to his chest. 

Either he didn’t hear the sarcasm or he doesn’t care, because his smile is fucking devastatingly adoring. All gentle sweet omega, adorable and affectionate John, restored for now by virtue of one hell of a cyberfuck. 

Dirk’s snark sticks in his throat and John reaches out to touch the screen, fingers trailing down. Or so Dirk assumes, given he can’t really see it. But fuck, he feels it, the phantom of John’s touch. 

“You should get some sleep.” He says, softly, trying to put some of the outright painful feelings choking his lungs into the words. 

“Gonna.” John whispers, hand returning to get himself a fistful of pillow. “My mate.”

The less-than-three heart sign is actually visible in his eyes. Technology is amazing. 

What the hell do you say to that? 

“Text me when you wake up?” 

John yawns again, nodding. Dirk waffles, wanting to let him go so he can sleep but also feeling… like he should say something. John shouldn’t be alone, Dirk should be holding him. Keeping him safe while he sleeps. That’s what mates do. He grabs a tissue and cleans himself off, procrastinating hanging up until he’s made himself a little more presentable. Or so he doesn’t have to do it himself, make John do the dirty work. 

But then, shit, John’s asleep when he looks up to say goodbye properly. Dirk deliberated for so long that he smashed his face into the pillow and just conked the fuck out right there. Probably still covered in come. 

A fact that is now tilting to the gross end of the hot/not scale. 

Dirk doesn’t close out the window. He… should. Probably. It would make the most sense to, since John is sleeping. 

But he’s got a few more hours of work to do. He can mute the mic, so John doesn’t get disturbed, and slide the video call to the other monitor. 

Maybe it’s a little creepy, but he… he should stay with John. Them, together, as best they can. 


	4. Chapter 4

John is, in a word, delighted when he wakes up an hour or so later to see Dirk still there. Dirk is pretty stoked too, particularly with the fact that John doesn’t even have a bit of regret or shame. They talk about stupid things while John cleans himself up and does a half-hearted job of wiping off the pillow. 

He does flush when Dirk teases him about the fact that he slept snuggling a come-splattered pillow. That flush only deepens when Dirk suggests they get him a teddy bear, for next time. 

John retorts that he’d rather have Dirk himself and it’s his turn to fluster. 

John nearly collapses back into bed and, much to Dirk’s relief, he wraps himself up in a blanket instead of continuing that train of thought, and it’s actually a lot like their usual hangouts, where Dirk works on his computer and John keeps the bed warm for when he’s done. The conversation is light, friendly. 

Except that when Dirk’s finished, he doesn’t get to curl up with John. Which makes it hard to say goodnight, leaving him lingering at his desk until John sends him away for his own good. Adding a cheeky remark that he needs his mate well-rested. 

The video call stays up. Dirk links his phone to the feed, so he can sleep in John’s first nest while looking at him, pretend that he’s actually here. John doesn’t make fun of him for it. He just cuddles his fake-Dirk and the last thing Dirk sees is soft blue eyes. 

The next few days continue in much the same way. Dirk programs around John’s heatwaves; the video makes it easy to tell when one’s coming. He only constantly feels like a fucking voyeur, even though John knows that he’s watching. 

The shame fades when John tells him how much he likes it, how hot it makes him feel, how protected and safe. It’s not like Dirk was going to stop, but he’s easily persuaded to not feel gross about it when John’s moaning around his fingers, whimpering that he wishes it was Dirk’s cock. 

Yeah. Good fucking shit right there. John fucks himself however Dirk suggests and, when Dirk doesn’t come up with something fast enough, he’s got the goddamn initiative to do something wild like grab a dildo and choke himself with it. 

Dave and Bro give him a wide berth, not even commenting on the fact that he only comes out for food or the bathroom and then locks himself away. He knows he’s in for a metric fuckton of mockery later, but at least they respect that he’s got a mate to take care of as best he can.

Fuck if he wishes that he could be there in person though. Not that Dadbert would let him near, of course. Jane, Jake, and Jade would kick his ass out with a cheerful “try again later!”. And they should, some creep coming sniffing around their son-slash-little-brother. Doesn’t matter that Dirk’s pack, he isn’t John’s actual mate yet. Just his virtual one. 

Next time, he promises himself, again and again. If he doesn’t manage to royally fuck this up, if John still wants him come spring, then he’ll be there and do this right. 

For now, with John liquid over his sheets, limbs loose and dead from the latest “session”, he’ll just whisper about how good he’s doing, how perfect he is, how much Dirk’s going to take care of him. 

* * *

Dirk wishes he felt like less of a presumptuous jackass. It would be nice. Probably would require him to stop being a presumptuous jackass, but unfortunately he is as stuck in the role as everyone else is stuck with him. 

He does not shuffle on the doorstep. He does not adjust the heavy bags. He does ring the doorbell. 

It opens too soon. 

“Ah, I wondered if you would come.” 

Dadbert’s voice is all thick, rough gravel, thanks to a lifetime of pipes. Dirk meets his eyes, briefly tilting his head in the proper greeting of beta to a respected alpha, and Dadbert nods, pleased. 

“Come in.”

Dirk follows him, silently, and he’s brought to the kitchen. This is already going better than he hoped. Unless they’re going to the kitchen because that’s where Dadbert stores the knives and Dirk is about to get chopped into tiny pieces. That is a possibility. 

A risk he’s dared to take. 

Dadbert does get a knife, but it’s for a loaf of bread. Homemade, of course, nothing but the most free-range, organic, etc for the Egbert family. He cuts it into perfect, even slices. Next up is a block of cheese, followed by two more, different cheeses. Dirk has no idea what kind they are. He’s only watching because he’s chickenshit. Dadbert  _ knows _ , of course he does, he said as much. Some sort of weird parental magic bullshit. If only the fact that this is, apparently, not a surprise could actually settle Dirk’s stomach. 

“I intend to court John.” He manages, in a reasonably even voice. 

He can’t take it back. There’s no “haha just kidding” to be had here. God, these bags are fucking heavy. Best give that all his attention while Dadbert readies the murder weapon. 

Except he just starts arranging cheese onto the bread slices. Dirk doesn’t know if he should repeat himself or take his silence as indication he ought to fling himself out the window. 

“I expect by now that you’ve noticed that I am a traditional man, Dirk.” Dadbert says, finally, conversationally.

This fact is the only reason Dirk felt particularly compelled to talk to him about this. If it were even slightly feasible, Dirk would’ve done his best to not tell anyone until he was entirely certain that he and John were an item. Maybe sometime shortly before they got married, perhaps. But tradition dictates that proper courting begins with the head of the family’s permission which means that Dirk has to do…  _ this _ . He nods, despite the fact that Dadbert is focused on his cooking.

“It’s how I was raised. An alphas’ duty is to protect and provide. Omegas bear and raise children. Betas keep the peace and care for the pack.”

A skillet appears from fucking nowhere and Dadbert sets it on the stovetop. A healthy pat of butter is popped in. 

“I have done my best to raise my children in much the same way, despite the inherent illogic in my being the one to do it. There is a reason why things are the way they are and I’ve found that most often, it’s a good reason.”

The butter sizzles and he shakes the pan, coating it. He delicately places the cheese-filled sandwiches into the skillet.

“That being said, there is nothing more important to me than their happiness.”

He turns to Dirk, spatula in hand, and Dirk meets his eyes. This hasn’t been a no, not yet. Dadbert is just perfectly setting the scene for it. 

“I would sooner see John in a loving relationship with a rock he found in a ditch than bonded to an alpha he does not care for.”

It is a near fucking thing, but Dirk manages to not laugh in relief. Dadbert’s eyes twinkle before his focus returns to the fancy grilled cheese.

“I’ve been preparing that speech for two years, son. Would you prefer juice or lemonade?”

* * *

Dadbert doesn’t grill him so much as ask him a few questions about how his work is coming, does he enjoy his job, and if he intends on staying in the city or moving. They’re all questions he’s asked before, just the usual “checking in on a packmate” because that’s what he does. Everyone calls him Dadbert because he is basically everyone’s dad. 

Even Rose does, a fact that had made the man beam with paternal pride the first time she’d done it, and she couldn't take it back with how happy he had been. 

Then, far sooner than he thought, he’s gently pushed towards the stairs with a tray of food. Two bottles of juice, two grilled cheeses, and a huge salad. It’s a precarious balance, trying to manage the stairs and the bags and the tray, but Dirk gets down without losing anything. Dadbert closes the door at the top. 

Like most omegas, John’s room was moved to the basement after he presented. It’s easier to sound and scent proof, not to mention that being underground makes it feel immediately more secure. Dirk sometimes wishes that it was feasible for Bro to have moved them to the suburbs, like the Egberts, because apartment sound-proofing was not near as good as a real house’s. 

He wonders, suddenly, if John would like living in the city. He’s never expressed any annoyance at the different foibles that come with it, the occasionally loud neighbors or drunks outside or traffic. He has been sleeping over the apartment for years, surely he would have said something if he didn’t like it. He’d probably prefer to stay suburban though, there’s a stark difference between sleepovers and living somewhere full-time, and that’s fine. Dirk can commute; he works from home most days anyways. It’s a longass bus ride to Potsdam though...

Dirk shakes away the thoughts. That is way too fucking presumptions, Jesus, he’s going to blame Dadbert on that one. Probably intentional, trying to get Dirk to think about the future or whatever, but that is more than a few years ahead. Dirk isn’t moving out until Dave does; there’s no way he’s leaving those two idiots unsupervised and Dave won’t until he finishes grad school. If John’s interested in moving, then Dirk will just have to see if he can convince John to choose somewhere with an easier route. 

Which is definitely considerations for later, because wow, this isn’t the cart before the horse, this is the cart before the road has even been cleared, the permits aren’t in order, there’s a fucking river going across it.

Dirk reaches John’s door and, moving before he can hesitate, knocks sharply. No response. He knocks again, louder. 

There’s a  _ thump _ and a drag and then footsteps. Dirk takes a preemptive step back, in case John’s not feeling friendly. 

He was on the edge of heat, when they spoke last night. Not quite broken, but definitely slowing, leaving him more tired than horny. It’s disappointing that it’s ending right as Dirk is finally free, but he ignores that because taking care of John is more important than anything else. Not to mention that, hopefully, he’ll get another chance. 

The door opens and Dirk swallows back nerves. John’s standing in front of him, wrapped in his blanket and blinking sleepily. They stare at each other. 

Dirk can see the moment John’s brain processes because his eyes widen and he takes a sharp breath. But he doesn’t move, just stands there, mouth part open. 

“I brought lunch.” Dirk says. “Well, your dad made it, but,”

“Dirk?” 

“Yeah, I told you I had the weekend free. I thought, uh,” 

Well, he might’ve maybe thought that John would yank him in the moment he saw him and they’d spend the weekend together, either cuddling or having wild sex. Or he’d get decked and have to ask Dadbert for a ride back to the bus station. The possibility that John would just gape like dead fish was not actually one he’d considered. 

Why did he think a surprise would go well?

“That you might want to hang out?” He finishes, lamely, and John unfreezes. 

“Yes, yes! Come in, yes.” 

John stumbles over his own legs as he scrambles to get out of the way, pulling the door open. Dirk breathes a silent sigh of relief and does just that, biting the inside of his cheek at the heavy scent of sex.

Right. Not a lot of airflow in a basement. John’s room smells exactly like there’s been a heating omega fucking himself stupid for four straight days. Dirk sets the tray down on John’s desk, followed by the bags, and turns to see John fidgeting behind him. 

“You okay, man?”

John’s never hesitated in their videos, but suddenly he’s back to the shy omega asking for Dirk to hold him. He shifts, an uncomfortable-looking blanket-burrito, and shuffles closer. There’s something oddly furtive about the movement, putting Dirk on edge too. 

Dave had mentioned (and further research confirmed) that omegas can get almost ridiculously insecure in heat. It was why it was so important for them to bunk down somewhere where their pack could get to them. Dirk hadn’t seen any signs of John suffering it on their video call, but he definitely seems it now. 

“Can I touch you?” Dirk asks when John hovers just an arm’s length away. 

“I’m, uhm. Kind of gross?” 

John looks away, drawing the blanket tighter around himself. But he takes another half-step towards Dirk, chewing his lip. 

“That’s why I brought some fresh clothes. And sheets.” Dirk says and reaches out. “The internet said you probably wouldn’t be willing to shower yet though.”

Once his hand touches the blanket, John freezes, so Dirk opts to bridge the gap. Slowly, giving John plenty of time to stop him, Dirk pulls him into a hug. 

John is not wrong. He smells like sweat and stale sex, his hair is greasy and limp, and the blanket is scratchy from various bodily fluids. But underneath it, he’s still John, and Dirk squeezes him tight. John shudders, arms trapped under the blanket but he pushes into Dirk, reciprocating as best he can. 

Dirk holds him until his shoulders start to shake. He pulls back only to check if it’s laughter or tears. 

“Sorry.” John hiccups. “Got um. Freaked out.” 

Both, apparently, and Dirk wipes away some of his tears. 

“I think you’ll feel better once you’re cleaned up.” He says, because he’s pretty fucking terrible at comforting. “Can I put down fresh sheets or will that fuck up your nest?”

“Just leave the pillows.” John says, leaning forward to rest his head on Dirk’s shoulder. 

Dirk strokes his back, giving him a minute to settle, and then nudges him towards his desk chair. John grumbles, but obeys. 

Dirk grabs the fresh sheets, which he bought specifically for this, washed, and then rolled on like a goddamn idiot until he was satisfied that they smelled enough like him for John’s tastes. He studies the bed. The current sheets are, to put it delicately, in need of washing, but John has made a nest big enough for a fucking orgy. He could put the new sheets on top and call it good, but the idea of leaving that mess underneath is… no, no, he’s changing them. 

“This is going to take a bit. You should eat your lunch while it’s warm.” 

John looks at the food with the same trepidation and mild disgust he gives to Dave’s specimen jars. But, after a pointed look from Dirk, he sighs and scoots his chair towards the tray.

John didn’t prep the way he was supposed to and it shows in the grey shadows on his face, the shakiness of his hands. It took all of Dirk’s dubious charms and wheedling to convince him to drink a daily protein shake. It’s going to take a few days for him to recover, with lots of easily-digested foods and rest. John had done his best to gloss over it, but Dirk did his goddamn research, thank you very much. Two grilled cheese and some fruit (alright, a lot of fruit) is not even a quarter of the necessary calories for heat. 

While John picks distastefully at the salad, Dirk carefully removes all the pillows and stacks them on the floor. He finds a laundry hamper jammed under the bed and starts dumping blankets, until a loud  _ thunk _ startles him. He pauses to dig through and rolls his eyes. 

“Found your phone.” 

Dirk sets it on the nightstand, next to a lightly glistening dildo, and makes a mental note to disinfect every surface of this room before he leaves. He’s not normally a clean-freak, but he does draw the line at the sheer amount of bodily fluids that seem to have been flung freely around. No wonder John (and most other omegas) never let anyone into their bedrooms. 

John relaxes when Dirk starts putting the pillows back, in a rough estimate of how they had been. The “backup-Dirk” does not get to join the pile. It should be burned, if Dirk can persuade John into its destruction. At the very least, it needs several washes before Dirk is going to be willing to be in the same bed as it. 

Bed freshly made, Dirk turns to John, who’s managed to eat one entire bite of a sandwich and thoroughly poked the salad. He’s sipping the juice, at least, so Dirk will count it a success. He’ll bother him about it more later. 

“Your turn.”

John blinks and Dirk crosses the room again to pull out his other purchases. A pack of omega-approved body wipes, a bottle of showerless shampoo, and the highest rated heat dress on the internet, in John’s favorite shade of blue. Just like the sheets, Dirk thoroughly scent-marked the dress, which will hopefully make John willing to ditch the incredibly over-worn sweater. 

“Uhm.” John says, eyes wide.

He is not given the option to panic, though Dirk can see the alarm rising in him. He spins John around, slowly because he’s not a dick, and pops open the bottle. The instructions assured him that all he had to do was rub it in and it would “restore even the saddest hair”. A few forums suggested that he use a wipe, afterwards, to get rid of any excess powder. And to be careful not to get it in his omega’s eyes. 

“Close your eyes.” Dirk says and John bites his lip, but does. 

It’s strange, but the powder does seem to be doing its job. John’s hair is still limp, but at least it’s not greasy anymore, and he relaxes once Dirk starts touching him. Dirk’s glad he chose the scentless option, because the powder immediately makes him want to sneeze.

He fights it down and grabs the wipes. He turns John back to him and starts cleaning John’s face. John makes a small noise, surprised. His eyes open once Dirk stops, eyes shimmering. 

“What?” Dirk asks, more defensively than he means, and John flushes.

“Feels nice.” He looks away. “Don’t have to though.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

John mumbles, retreating like a turtle into the blanket, and Dirk leans down to tug it off his face.

“No.” He whispers, cheeks coloring. 

Dirk lets it go at that and grabs a fresh wipe. He looks at John, expectantly, who flushes darker. John shrugs off the blanket and then, with a deep breath, pulls the sweater off too. 

Dirk is thankful for John’s brief struggle to get it over his head, because it gives him a chance to control his face. John’s chest is covered with heat-rash, mottled blotches of red irritation. There’s a whole industry for heat-safe clothing for a reason and Dirk’s itchy-at-the-best-of-times sweater is in no way good for an omega’s sensitive skin. Especially for nearly a week straight. 

John manages to free himself. Dirk doesn’t know what to do about the embarrassed shame, so he focuses on his task. John hisses when the cool wipe touches him and Dirk murmurs an apology. He doesn’t stop though. He’s pretty sure if he gives John the chance to leave, he’ll take it. 

But, bit by bit, John eases. Starts leaning into Dirk’s touch, relaxing. Dirk goes as lightly as he can over the raised-red on his neck and John shivers. 

It takes surprisingly little time to clean John off. The wipes were well worth their hefty price tag; Dirk will be adding to their five-star reviews later. But also, John isn’t actually near as gross as he’d implied, which Dirk expected. Every morning and after every heatwave, John would turn the laptop away and scrub himself down, probably with the same brand of wipes Dirk’s using now. But there’s something incredibly intimate about doing this, about the way John’s letting Dirk take care of him. 

Though John  _ has _ been neglecting himself. The heat-rash, for starters. Dirk tosses the last wipe into the trash and goes back to his bag, looking for a small tube Bro threw in just before he left. Yep, heat-rash cream. Damn. Now he owes Bro a week of doing his chores. 

Bro had winked and said it would “come in handy”. Dirk had assumed it was lube and told him off. But even a broken clock was right twice a day. 

John starts to object when he sees what Dirk has, but all it takes is a look to silence him. Dirk starts applying the cream, careful not to rub too hard. 

“Any particular reason you’re resisting me?” Dirk asks. 

He does a pretty solid job of keeping the hurt out of his voice, in his opinion. John flinches anyways. 

“I… I’ve always done this part by myself.” He leans his head back, letting Dirk start in on his neck. “S’no fun.”

“I specifically came to take care of you.” He rubs his thumb on a particularly irritated bit of skin, adding extra ointment. “I  _ want _ to.” 

John shivers, hands flexing on the arms of his chair. It doesn’t take too long to cover John’s wounds and then he’s helping John into the heat dress. Now clean, properly, John does indeed look a good bit better, though still confused and lost. Well. Dirk should probably do something about that. 

He reaches down to take John’s hand and lifts his wrist to his neck, swiping it over his scent glands. Dual-marking, clearer than any words could possibly be. 

“Oh.” John says, softly. 

He twists his hand out of Dirk’s grasp to touch his cheek, fingers trailing ghost-light. There’s those adoring eyes that make Dirk’s stomach flip, twice as powerful now that they’re not filtered through shitty webcams. 

“I’m  _ courting _ you.” Dirk says, reminds, and John swallows. “Now, in a question I really fucking hope you don’t get sick of answering,” He cups John’s hand, pressing it against him. “What do you need?”


End file.
